bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Which Characters Return
Quincy Archer Likes You "Miyuki, she's back to play!" Lynterria's high voice called out to her lover from downstairs. "Momma, we have Kiyoko is back again!" "Oh, she is? That's great." Ms. Hatake turned from her stove to see her daughter standing with her friend. "It's good to have you back, Kiyoko." "It's good to be back, it's been a year or so since I dropped on by." The new voice came from the girl standing next to Lynterria. "Of course, my retainers aren't going to be too pleased with me..." "Oh? Playing hooky again?" Ms. Hatake's voice was meant to be scolding, but the effect was diminished by the chuckle inside. Kiyoko giggled. "Yeah, I figured playing with my friends is alot better than a stupid meeting." "What's a retainer?" Lynterria asked curiously. "A toy?" Miyuki applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation as she barely keep herself awake, stumbling down the stairs with a half-assed look about her. "A retainer is an attendant. Kiyoko, as the Chokushi Clan head, needs people to watch over her for god knows why. She's clearly able to look after herself." Almost falling down, into a seat, the Arrancar nearly threw up. She honestly wasn't sure what kind of night last night was, but it certainly wasn't good on her head. "...Didn't you have to meet somebody very important?" There was a short silence. "...Yes, I am aware that he's an idiot." "I left one of the males in the clan to attend to the meeting." Kiyoko chuckled derisively. The idea of a male attending to clan matters was simply ludicrous. "That idiot you mentioned makes passes at women often. This will suit him just fine." She smirked. "Makes passes?" Lynterria tilted her head again. "Like in that sport?" The question being which sport. Miyuki sighed. "No, well, you see....ahhhh, how to describe...?" She was at an utter loss for words. Placing her finger to her lip, the Arrancar continued, "...Men. Women." She made an unusual gesture with her hands outlining something clearly naughty. "Y'know." Ms. Hatake chuckled. "Miyuki, please, don't bother. Since she is all yours, is there even a reason she needs to learn about this?" "I wanna know!" Lynterria whined. Kiyoko smiled. This is why she loved being here. Even when nothing was happening, it was fun. "Lynterria, let's just say this is a bad man that likes me too much. Does that help?" "He's...bad?" Lynterria tried to wrap her head around it. "So...we go beat him up, right?" "...Nah." Miyuki sighed. "He's just a lecher. They're like the Boogeyman or that butterfly guy. They're not THAT dangerous. At least compared to that devil woman..." The Arrancar scratched her head, "...Yeah, he's not a bad guy. Just a bit of a nut, though he's still kinda decent if you look past his collossal ego." "I don't like the Boogeyman..." Lynterria's eyes began to water slightly, before Kiyoko stopped the impending disaster. "Hey, Lynterria, c'mon, let me show you something new I can do with fire!" The child-like girl's eyes lit up at this. More tricks! "Miyuki, wanna come see!?" Miyuki, of course, paused for a moment, thinking of whether to persuade the Chokushi Clan head to stop fooling around and attend that meeting or not. "...Tch, fine. Just do me a favour and attend that meeting after, okay? Knowing that guy, he'll be mighty pissed." Kiyoko chuckled as she led them outside. "I'm sure the boy I left in charge will be able to handle-" She cut herself off with laughter. "Oh, I can't say that with a straight face..." She reached into her sleeved and removed unique, bluebell coloured flames. With a simple flicked, they began to spiral around her wrist, like flaming bracelets, before spiking and shooting forward, merging at a center point. She moved her hands in a wave, creating a large dragon, which flew right into the air and exploded into a bunch of fragments shaped like stars. Lynterria began to clap enthusiastically. It had been a more simple trick than the last one she'd seen, but she still liked it. Miyuki crossed her arms in bemusement. "Now, I'll admit that was pretty cool...Though it's important to stick to schedule-" Somewhere along the line, she realized that her words meant nothing to the Chokushi Clan head, so she decided to shut her mouth from now. Kiyoki wrapped her arms around Miyuki in a playful hug. "Miyuki, why are you always such a fuddy duddy?" She teased, poking the Arrancar's face. "I told you, I have someone handling it, I just wanna spend time with my two best friends, is that so bad?" She put on a puppy dog face to show that she wanted Miyuki to simply side with her. "Gr...I'm just thinking of what's best for stability. Can't blame for that; I sure as hell don't want another civil war, Lyn doesn't either, and you probably don't...or do you?" Miyuki rolled her eyes in exasperation, though she couldn't not admit that Kiyoko looked rather cute with such an expression. "Don't worry, the boy is fairly competent." Cue the giggles. "I can imagine the rage the other one must be seething with though." She chuckled and pulled her two friends by the arm. "C'mon, let's just go somewhere and play a bit!" Miyuki sighed. "...If you insist. But still..." Then again, that man was never one for civil wars unless Starbucks was involved. "...Where are we going, exactly? Why do I get the feeling that we'll be like those kids in the Blair Witch Project and walk around for hours? Please, don't tell me that's gonna happen, or so help me I will declare this a shamozzle. A shamozzle, damn you." "Just trust me!" She dragged them up a large, grassy hill and smiled as they overlooked everything. "Let me show you how to make Kidō fun!" She conjured three "boards" of pure energy, and solidified it. "Come on, after me!" She let the board slide down at a fast pace and jumped right onto it, sliding down on top of the board as she went. "Grass skiiiiiiiiing~" "I wanna try, I wanna try!" Lynterria slide her board down as well and made a wide leap, her skirt flying up and breasts bouncing as she hit the board running, sliding down right after Kiyoko. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Miyuki couldn't help but stare. The moment she averted her gaze, staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare. As if Lynterria's "equipment" was so distracting. Darn her large bouncy breasts and fine, rounded rear. "Dammit, stop it! I can't think boobiesboobiesboobies- dammit, you've got me thinking!" All this while she sledded down. Kiyoko smiled. '"That's getting into the spirit Miyuki!" She smacked the girl on the back. "That was fun!" Lynterria was completely unaware of the effect she'd had on her lover. Miyuki froze up the moment Kiyoko touched her. "N-No...! I refuse to participate in such actions..." Though, she couldn't help but gaze at Lynterria. "Miyuki, you can't say such things after bobsledding down a hill with us." Kiyoko insisted, pressing a pale finger to the girl's stone cold cheek. "Loosen up. Then again, considering what goes on with you and Lynterria, you're loose enough for all three of us." Lynterria, naturally, did not follow this. Miyuki crossed her arms in annoyance as a faint shade of scarlet overcame her snow-white skin. "...Tch. Why don't you be quiet and stay out of our sex life, woman? ...Anyways, I still think-" she paused. "...It's useless arguing with you." "You're catching on!" She grinned. Kiyoko yawned, pulling the two girls onto the grass with her. "You don't mind it when I'm here, do you Miyuki? While you're never happy, you seem annoyed with me sometimes." "I'm never happy because people won't leave me the goddamn hell alone. I can't catch a break...tch. Has anyone ever thought to leave me alone?" The sounds of crickets chirping throughout the area resounded. "...Guess not, huh." Kiyoko rolled over Miyuki, so that she was straddling the girl's laying form. She smiled, entwining their hands. "You'll learn to be happy with me around." She moved in, her lips meeting Miyuki's, bringing the girl into a passionate kiss. Lynterria looked at this with interested, but, as was custom with her, wasn't following any of it, despite performing much more explicit acts every night. Miyuki instantly broke out of such a hold in disgust; though it was obvious that she rather enjoyed it. "K-Kahh...K-Kiyoko, don't you ever do that again, understand!?" The Arrancar was fully aware that while she relished in the attention from the aldies, the only person she had eyes for in that way was most certainly Lynterria Hatake. Miyuki half-heartedly glanced over at her partner, mumuring, "Help me out of this." "Kiyoko, Miyuki doesn't like it." Lynteria tugged at her outfit. The girl sighed. "Fiiiine." However, before she slid off Miyuki she snuck in another kiss. "I win." She smirked. Miyuki thought to herself, "While she certainly doesn't have tiger blood, she's definitely winning." Noting the obvious reference, the Arrancar wrung her wrists to calm herself. "...You definitely didn't win that. I'd say that Lynterria does with that lacy black bra- ehehehehehe, don't worry..." "Miyuuuki, that's not even fair..." Kiyoko complained. She placed her hand on her chest, cupping her small breasts. "I don't even really have anything to show off, lingerie of that type of pointless' for me. At least compare in a category I can compete in..." Miyuki stuttered. "...K-Kuh. S-Shut up..." Truth be told, Miyuki Kazamatsuri felt a hell of a lot more than just a little embarrassed at such a statement. Normally, she'd compare Kiyoko and Lynterria in the rear end department; despite insisting otherwise, she really did enjoy gazing upon the lithe bodies of females. Kiyoko sighed. It seemed if she wanted to really get it on with these two, she'd have to try harder. Lynterria would be easy, she could be convinced to do pretty much anything. Miyuki on the other hand... Miyuki honestly felt like standing up and leaving. "Just, I, I wanna go. You're wasting time as-is." "It's not a waste of time!" Lynterria insisted, pulling Miyuki's face into her breasts like she always did. "It's fun having Kiyoko around." "Actually, it is a waste of time." A higher pitched, almost childlike voice sounded around them, but there no was visible source. Miyuki sighed. "Yes, that's right." She couldn't deny it. She suddenly looked around. "...Who are you?" "I'm me!" The voice took form, the shape of a young, blonde girl, almost like a fairy, perched atop a glowing purple book. A tome, more exactly. "I am Kiyoko's..retainer, so to speak." "You sell yourself short, Outou." Kiyoko replied, looking downcast. She didn't want her to catch up so fast. "What? Me? The most adorable, powerful, ex-head of the Chokushi Clan, I'' sell myself short?" The girl smiled. Or was she a girl? There was a subtle curviness to her figure that suggested more maturity than her appearance implied. "Wouldn't dream of it." At that moment, Miyuki realized. Sayaka would kill for a taste of that cake. It was her duty to keep Outou away from that carnivourous beast whose lust for the flesh of young girls. Almost instantly, Miyuki used Sonido to translocate up to Outou and raise her above her head. "...You must be kept secret from Fester the Molester!" Outou shimmered and vanished, appearing next to Kiyoko again. "Whoa. The lifting was fun, but is that any way to treat a lady?" Kiyoko sighed. "She may not look it, but she's a good few thousand years old...and not dying anytime soon." "Can't kill what's dead." The woman teased. Miyuki muttered, "Of course, people die when they're killed...." Stating the obvious there. "...I doubt that even you could survive the lust of that woman, y'know? She's just...a bit crazy." Outou chuckled. "I have lust repellent. Bought it off some cabbage merchant. Apparently, it's 100 % cabbage." Miyuki snarked, "Well, I hate sounding like an oddball, but don't you have a meet- know what? Don't worry about it, give me that lust repellent. Now." "That's why I'm here actually." Outou said, putting one of her small hands on Kiyoko's shoulders. "Kagirinai is not pleased at all with the replacement you left." "Because he's male?" "Spot on." Miyuki applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "I told you, I bloody told you. Now quick, before he threatens you and ultimately does nothing. Shoo, shoo." Miyuki glanced back at Lynterria. "Maintaining stability is more important, you know that." "But..." Lynterria began to whine but Outou began to fall into her book, dragging Kiyoko down with her. "She can come back after the meeting." Her voice began to echo as they disappeared. ---- Sitting in the large conference hall, a certain young man clasped his hands. He'd been waiting around for a while; it was sure that he was gypped. Tapping his fingers against the desk, Kagirinai Nagareboshi complained as usual. "...Alright, I was definitely ripped off here." "Oh can it." Kiyoko's voice, now very much irritated, sounded as she stepped out of her mother's book that formed in the air. She stretched, and dismissed the boy she had sent to handle things. "You were only feeling ripped off because I sent a boy in my place, Giri." Kagirinai growled while clapping his hands in sarcasm, "Well, well. The last horse crosses the finish line. It appears that you've late." Eimi, who slowly trudged into view applied her palm to her face, muttering, "...You do know, it's your fault, technically. Really, dealing with Kiyoko, you should've expected this." Kagirinai responded, "Silence, Eimi. The men are talking." With that, Eimi pulled a face at her older brother, who was completely oblivious to the situation. "No, go ahead and get us some refreshments. A carton of Jack Daniels' will do." "Eimi, don't move at all." Kiyoko said kindly. She prodded the boy who she had sent to take her place, who hadn't left despite being dismissed. "Be a sweetie and grab us a few drinks please? I should have known the simpelton couldn't handle a simple discussion without alcohol." "Yes Milady." The boy bowed his way out. "Now what is it you ''want Giri?" Giri gritted his teeth. "Oh, just shut your mouth. I don't want you telling me what not to do, got it? I'm not wrong- there's no wrong, there's no right." It was obvious that the Mototsu was already developing a grudge against the Chokushi Clan head. "Why don't you honestly make me a sandwich and prove yourself useful?" "Why don't you learn when you're in my presence you shut your mouth?" Kiyoko snapped, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Outou sighed. This was not going to go well, but she could understand her daughter's frustration. "You are the walking embodiment of everything our Clan beats out of men when they're born." As if on cue, the young man she had sent for drinks came back holding a tray with two bottles and four glasses. He placed them on the table. "Your drinks Milady." Kiyoko smiled and placed her hand on the boy's head, ruffling his brown hair. "Don't ever change." He blushed and left the room. "That is how you should learn to behave, Giri." Giri snapped, "Cool story, bro." He stretched his arms out to the sides. "Look, look at that. This is all the craps I give. Just shut up, and listen to me. Peace doesn't come easy." All this, while sipping on a drink. "Sweetie, would you?" She handed the young boy a giant harisen. He cocked it back and swung, and it made contact with Giri's face, catapulting him into a wall. "Thank you." "Perhaps once more, Milady, for luck?" The boy asked, wanting to prove he was useful to her. She smiled. "I'll tell you later if I deem that necessary." She turned to Giri. "Giri, peace doesn't come at all if one of the members of the prospective liaison party is a misogynistic blowhard." Giri couldn't help but continue to growl as he stood up, no worse for wear. He was honestly getting sick and tired of these people. "Alrighty then...Do that again and there'll be hell to pay." The air smacked Giri's face, but this time he could blame no one. Outou smiled, one that resembled Unohana's in a way. "Kagirinai, behave while you are on the premises of the Chokushu Estate. Besides, it is poor manners to behave as you do to a lady." "Whatever. I'm sick of you people anyway. Just answer me truthfully you stupid idiots. Peace or no?" It was clear that Giri was one crack away from having his something resembling pateince being shattered. "Flat no." Kiyoko replied, flicking her thumb on her index finger as if removing muck or grime. "I don't strike up peace treaties with misogynistic fools like yourself, Gi-''chan''." She added the condescending ''-chan'' honorific to show just how little respect she had for him. Giri slammed his hands upon the desk violently. "Just shut up. I'm fucking sick of your bullshit. I'm the person you should be listening to- and you damn well better respect me, got it? Now, peace or war." Kiyoko was keeping a perfect calm however, as she was now rubbing the young boy's hair. It seemed to keep her in a good mood. "In the Chokushi estate, men heed the orders of women, Gi-chan. You do not give any orders here. I jump, you say how high. If you will not abide by this discussion peacefully, I am declaring war on you." Giri snapped. "Shut up, stupid baby-popper. Know your place, bitch. Now, follow my treaty or-" Eimi snarked, "...You certainly do put the 'wit' in 'twit', big brother." "Good-bye, Gi-chan." She pressed a button at the desk, opening up a trap hole that Giri fell right into, before closing the gate. "Eimi, you'll find your brother at the entrance of my estate. Would you like anything before you go? A weekend of relaxation, a drink, a better brother at least?" Eimi sighed. "So, when does the war start. I know, I know. Gai's much easier to cooperate, to a certain extent. Why was I the one born with insufferable brothers..." She snatched up the drink on the table, skulling it down as if she was an alcoholic. "...That'll help the pain medicine." "True, I guess this does mean war..." Outou sighed. Why was her daughter so impulsive? She can Kagirinai could be quite similar. "I'm not sure." Kiyoko replied. "No war really has a set "start" and "end". I guess our Clans are both fair game. Whoever nukes who first and all." Walking away, Giri trudged into a bar, before hopping onto a stool. Glancing around, he exhaled for a moment. The barmaid turned around as Giri gazed into her large, supple bosom; contemplating the meaning of life—as if these breasts were the jugs of wisdom. Navel-gazing from your inside-out requires you to stick your head up your arse; so staring into tits was good enough. "...And what would you like?" Giri growled, "I'll have a shot of 'Dammit All, This Sucks Arse'." The barmaid snarked, "Yes, we do have that on tap." Calm Before Storm The slight sounds of moaning were coming from the room on the highest point of the house. Inside were two young girls, the pride and joy of the Nagareboshi family. Since they had been told they would pretty much have the house to themselves (everyone had gone out somewhere, a rare occurrence), they were taking advantage of their time alone. Momoiro began to grumble in protest; though paradoxially, she was perfectly fine with such a thing. "Uwaaa..." The young girl stretched her arms, yawning. "...How late is it?" Gazing over at the alarm clock, she muttered, "...Damn." Turned out to be 3:00 PM. Aoi wanted to get back to kissing, and she put on a pouting face. "Everyone is gone. We should have fun." To most children, "have fun" meant destroying the house with the Cat in the Hat, but in this case, it meant making out. Momoiro squirmed back, somewhat put off at Aoi's aggressiveness. "W-What...? I think it'd be best if we-" A faint shade of crimson crossed the young girl's face, as she quickly hopped out of bed, drying her sleepy eyes. "Never mind. Come on..." Aoi pouted. "But...I wanted..." She gave up though. Her sister, despite being the younger, was always in charge. She was more dependable anyway, and if she felt doing the fun things was too early in the day, they best wait. It didn't stop her pouting though. Momoiro glanced back, visibly fatigued as she nodded. "Well, food first. Pleasure later, understand?" With that, she waddled downstairs, before leaping up to the fridge. "...Anything you want?" A slight growling could be heard from the couch, as Momoiro called out, "...Hey, you're here, right?" "...Tch, shut up kid. I couldn't sleep with the bloody rocking last night, so I hit the sack here." A certain unlucky person responded. "Grandma mad..." Aoi murmured as she walked down the stairs. "We were noisy..." Gai Nagareboshi clutched his head in exhaustion. "No, no...That ain't it." Letting out a sigh, he stretched his arms. "You know that feeling when you've drank too much and you keep throwing up in the sink? Yeah, that's what happened." Aoi walked over to Gai and crawled up onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Naturally, this type of cuteness was irresistible. "Bad Grandma...drinking is bad..." Gai gazed away for a moment, muttering, "Damn that stare..." Something which cuteness he couldn't resist, for a lack of a better word. However, scrambling to his feet, he wrung his hands; a sign of paranoia, something that wasn't too unusual. Gazing around, he sighed. "Alright, I'll cook something." Heavens knew that things would go to hell in 3...2...1... Aoi's eyes widened, and she of all people had a look of horror. "Grandma...no..." She got off her grandmother's lap. "I can..." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. If even Aoi feared Gai's cooking, it must be horrible. Gai's eyes sharpened as he growled, "Fine, then. If you're so smart with your short hair and only reaching up to my knee and your detachable hat, then why don't you try and cook? Bleh, I'm sure mine'll be better..." The sweet smell of a western breakfast, bacon and eggs, was wafting from the kitchen, shooting down any argument Gai could possibly have that he cooked better. One thing that showed Aoi was the older, she had the domestic skills. Naturally, she'd gotten them to cater to her sister, but they works in preventing food poisoning as well. Gai growled while folding his arms, pretending to be unimpressed. "Tch, it's not good..." He spat, before instantly leaping towards the table, grabbing a knife and fork, declaring, "Gimme gimme gimme." Momoiro couldn't help but laugh at this- the former Rising Phoenix, the legendary White Devil's cold facade being broken in an instant upon inhaling the scent of his favourite food. Aoi giggled as she came into the dining room carrying plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. She placed the plates on the table, in front of Gai, herself, and her sister. Gai, almost immediately, began to whoof down what was in front of him, prompting Momoiro to ask, "...Why are you here anyway?" "How about a little less questions and little more gimme some pepper? But seriously, let's say that a certain borderline-crazy big brother of mine "dun' goofed" and now I need to fix this...Argh, how troublesome...It seems as if people can't function properly without me holding their hands..." Gai grumbled, fuming. "I function..." Aoi murmured, eating quietly. "Yeah, well, everyone I knew 150 years ago can't. Seriously, all that idiot thinks about is tits and arse..." Suddenly, Kagirinai Nagareboshi burst through the door unsurprisingly. "I heard someone talking about tits and arse!" "...Weren't you in Seireitei a few seconds ago?" Gai glanced back, unimpressed. "...Yes." Giri sheepishly replied. "Uncle Giri...bad news..." Aoi murmured. "Instigator..." Giri growled, "Oh, heya kiddies. Anyways, since I apparantly can't talk to her in person, I'm going to send her an e-mail. ...I think I can file a complaint against Baskin Robbins as well since I have a time." As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Kagirinai hopped on the old timey computer, logging on. "Dear, Kiyoko Chokushi, I apologize for my behaviour in our meeting- I truly do not want to fight a war. Maybe we can agree to a treaty on your terms..." "The slack-jawed scoopslut at Rukongai's Baskin Robbins gave me cookie dough ice-cream instead of cake batter, like I don't know the fucking difference between cakes and cookies! You'd better tell her to grease up the ol' shitter, because I'm going to directly roll an entirely custom deep-bore drilling machine directly into her arse!" Giri let off a confident smirk. "Oh yeah, I am the man." With that, he clicked 'send' without watching what he was doing. "See? It sounds bad, but out of context." Gai grimaced. "What was the context?" Giri snapped, "Bitch ran out of fuckin' cake batter ice cream! ...On that note, why are you grimacing?" Gai stretched his arms with a smug grin. "I'm not going to tell you, since you won't learn from your mistakes if I do." "Bad stuff will happen..." Aoi sighed in exasperation. But she wasn't going to say anything either, Gai was right. End Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storylines